Comfort
by AJC Reborn
Summary: My way about the Johnny and Maxie scene in the garage after what Robin said to Maxie.


**Comfort**

**Starring: Johnny Zacchara and Maxie Jones**

**With: Lulu Spencer and Damian Spinelli**

**Rating: PG-13**

**General Hospital owns all these characters and everything to do with them.**

**Couple: JoMax**

**Changes From show: Spinelli isn't in love with Maxie, him and Maxie are still best friends.**

**Summary: My version of when Maxie went to Johnny's.**

"John. I'm so happy you're here." Maxie says as she rushes into Johnny's arms. "I didn't know where to go."

Johnny tightens his grip on Maxie and then lets go.

He cups her face in between his hands and with his thumb her wipes her tears away. "It's okay you're safe now."

"Oh why am I not surprised." A voice says from behind Maxie.

A voice that makes both Johnny and Maxie groan. Johnny looks up and before she turns around to face what is standing at the door, rests her head on Johnny's chest for a second. Standing at the door is Lulu with Spinelli beside her.

Very awkward situation to be in for all four of them.

Maxie can imagine how it feels for Lulu, walking in and seeing you're ex boyfriend and you're ex friend, who had a play in you're break up in what seems to be a intimate moment. That's got to hurt. And for the guy that is madly in love with Lulu and his been just she's blind to his feelings to walk in on his best friend and semi friend together. I got to say I feel for Spinelli, being caught in the middle like this.

Lulu is looking at them all hurt and stuff and Spinelli gives an apologetic smile. Well at least at he isn't doing what he said he would do if he ever walked in two people in an embrace. That would be to break the tense cover his eyes and scream "The Jackals virgin eyes." Even although he isn't one.

"What are you doing here Lulu?" Johnny asks as he looks from her to Spinelli.

"Cds." Lulu says as she shows the cds n her hand. "But don't try and turn this on me. What are you two doing?"

Spinelli notices that Maxie is upset so before anyone can speak he responds. "Well I think it's time for the Jackal and the original blonde one to leave." He takes the cds from Lulu's hands and places them on a spot near the door. "Goodbye Mob Prince and Maximista." He drags Lulu away from the door and away before a fight breaks out.

After he drags away Maxie goes to the door and closes it since it was left open.

"Wow that was weird." She says as she leans against the door,

"Very." Johnny says with a weak laugh and then a millisecond later he says "Come here."

Maxie hesitates for a few seconds before rushing into his arms again and he wraps his arms around her again.

She was safe here, protected, secure, and so many other things.

This was her safe haven the one place where she could be her.

He didn't judge her, he sees the real her and doesn't hold everything that she did in the past against her.

Johnny is her safe place, she was sure about that. Just she wasn't sure about the feelings in her heart.

The same could be said about Johnny. He didn't want to hide things from Maxie, he could be the person who he was and not someone that he wasn't.

"What happened that made you cry?" He asks in her ear.

His arms were still around her, and to them it felt like time was standing still.

"Patrick called me earlier so we can all have an intervention for Robin and she said that I was a bad person and all this other stuff." She replies as she starts to cry again.

"Do you believe what she said." Johnny asks as he starts rubbing her back with one hand in a small circle.

"I know that it was the post partum talking but it still hurt." Maxie says avoiding the question.

"I know it did, but Maxie it isn't true." Johnny says as he continues rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Yes it is. I'm a selfish bitch. And I only care about myself."

"Hey, look at me Maxie." Johnny says softly as he stops rubbing her back and once she looks at him, he continues. "You are a good person. You are kind and generous. Would a selfish bitch run into a burning hospital to save their best friend? No they wouldn't."

Maxie smiles lightly as Johnny continues his speech.

"People love you Maxie, and it's because you're you."

As he says that Maxie remembers what he said before she kissed him in the limo. You're beautiful Maxie, but that's not why I want to kiss you…. Because you're you.

She smiles even more widely. "That was pretty good."

Johnny smiles that smile. "Thanks. I meant every single word."

"Did you mean it about you?" Maxie asks him.

"Yeah." Johnny admits. "I want to be with you Maxie. I want you and right now I really want to kiss you."

Maxie grins at him even more. "What are you waiting for?" She asks him in a dare kind of way.

"Nothing." He says as he tilts her head up more and pulls her closer to him into a passionate kiss.

The End!


End file.
